PPBZ y RRGZ
by Sicopata inactiva
Summary: ¿Los RRBZ en la escuela y con nuevos poderes? ¿Otras personas con poderes? Todo esto puede llegar a ser un caos para nuestras pobres heroinas que tendran que sobrevivir a esta nueva aventura con la ayuda de quien menos se esperan./ Romance entre contrapartes, personajes inventados que seran caracteristicos en mis historias y demas locuras que se me ocurran conforme vaya escribiendo
1. Chapter 1

Holiiii. Bueno aqui esta la otra historia. Esta vez no es de Fairy Tail, sino de la Power Puff Girls Z. De pequeña veia la version original y despues mi prima pequeña me hablo de la version nueva que habian hecho y acabe viendolo con ella. :)

 **Advertencia:** Posibilidad de alguna falta de ortografia y algun absurdo sin sentido.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de la PPGZ no me pertenecen, pero si lo hacen la historia y personajes inventados que saldran mas adelante.

 **Notas de la autora:** Estamos hechos de Advertencias, Descargos y Notas. (No tiene sentido ~.~)

 **Capitulo 1: ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!**

-¡Momoko! –Grita una chica de 16 años, con cabello rubio atado a dos coletas con tirabuzones, ojos celestes, piel pálida y buen cuerpo. Vestía un vestido celeste de tirantes que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y zapatos negros con medias blancas hasta las rodillas.

-Hola Miyako –Dijo una chica de 16 años, con el cabello anaranjado en una coleta alta con un gran lazo rojo, ojos rosas, piel pálida y buen cuerpo. Llevaba una camiseta rosa claro de manga corta con un corazón rojo en el centro, una falda rosa fuerte hasta mitad del muslo y unas convers rosas con calcetines blancos hasta un palmo debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco desanimada –Pregunta Miyako muy preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Es que Kuriko se ha comido el ultimo trozo de pastel esta mañana! TToTT –y Momoko empieza a llorar cómicamente mientras que Miyako cae de espaldas. Cuando se recupera de la caída, empieza a consolar a Momoko con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Tranquila Momoko ¿Qué tal si cuando salgamos de clase vamos con Kaoru a por unos helados? –Intentaba animar Miyako; y funciono.

-¿¡En serio!? –Pregunto con brillos en los ojos. Prosiguieron su camino hasta que….

-¡Chicas! –Las dos se giraron y vieron a una chica de 16 años; cabello azabache, corto y alborotado; ojos esmeralda; piel pálida; buen cuerpo; que vestía pantalones piratas anchos tipo militar, camiseta de manga corta amarilla y deportivas blancas con los cordones verde claro acercarse a toda velocidad en su monopatín.

-¡Kaoru! –Gritaron ambas, y no acertaron más que en apartarse para no ser atropelladas por su amiga pelinegra, la cual al pasar a su lado se bajo del monopatín y lo cogió en la mano.

-¡Corred quedan 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases! –Grito Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron las dos restantes y acto seguido las tres empezaron a correr en dirección a su escuela.

 **En otra parte de la ciudad**

-¡No pienso ir! –Grito un chico de 16 años; cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y un flequillo a lo emo que le tapaba parte del ojo derecho; ojos verdes oscuros; piel pálida; buen cuerpo; vestido con unos pantalones negros con una raya verde oscuro al lado izquierdo, una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga y unas zapatillas negras con los cordones verdes.

-Venga Butch, ¿no te vas a quedar tu solo aquí en casa cuando en la escuela puedes pelear con quien quieras verdad? –Dijo un chico de 16 años; peli anaranjado con el pelo suelto hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros; ojos rojos; piel pálida; buen cuerpo; llevaba una camiseta roja de manga corta, unos vaqueros negros y unas deportivas negras con los cordones rojos.

-Es verdad, además así iremos los tres juntos –Dijo un rubio con el pelo alborotado de 16 años; ojos azul oscuro; piel pálida; buen cuerpo; llevaba una camisa azul oscura de mangas por los codos, unos vaqueros azules oscuros casi negros y zapatillas negras con cordones azules.

-Está bien –respondió dándose por vencido el azabache.

-Pero no podemos ir como Butch, Boomer y Brick porque nos reconocerán –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues a partir de ahora, volveremos a usar nuestros antiguos nombres, así que yo vuelvo a ser Miyashiro –Dijo contento el rubio.

-Vale, pues yo volveré a ser Kaoretsu –Dijo con superioridad el azabache.

-Yo volveré a ser Momotaro –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Chicos la escuela empieza en 5 minutos! –Dijo Mojo desde su laboratorio (creo que no hace falta describir a Mojo porque todos sabemos cómo es y si no buscadlo en google).

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! –Gritaron los tres chicos para después salir corriendo por la puerta.

 **En la escuela**

-¿Os habéis enterado? –Pregunta una chica.

-Sí y lo mejor es que van a venir a nuestra clase –Dijo otra.

En ese momento entraron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru a la clase.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Miyako a una de sus compañeras.

-¿No os habéis enterado?

Las tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Van a venir tres chicos a nuestra clase y se dice por los pasillos que son muy guapos.

-¿Y por eso os ponéis así? Son solamente chicos. –Dijo Kaoru molesta por tanto jaleo.

-Hola chicos –Dijo Miss. Keane mientras entraba por la puerta del aula.

-Hola Miss. Keane –Dijeron todos mientras se sentaban en sus sitios (que eran por parejas).

-Bien, como muchos ya sabrán, hoy se unen a nuestra clase tres estudiantes nuevos así que quiero que los trateis bien.

-Si Miss. Keane –Dijeron todos los estudiantes a la vez.

-Adelante pasad y presentaros.

Entraron tres chicos, uno pelirrojo, otro azabache y el ultimo rubio.

-Me llamo Momotaro –Dijo el pelirrojo provocando varios suspiros de todas la chicas de la clase menos de tres.

-Soy Miyashiro, un placer conoceros –Dijo el rubio provocando lo mismo que Momotaro.

-Kaoretsu –Se presento por último el azabache provocando lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Muy bien ahora les diré sus sitios –Dijo Miss. Keane con una sonrisa –Momotaro siéntate al lado de Momoko. Momoko levántate para que Momotaro te vea.

Momoko, que hasta ahora no había prestado atención a los nuevos, se levanto y miro a Momotaro, en ese momento le reconoció y puso cara de sorpresa. Sus amigas al ver esto miraron a los nuevos y pusieron la misma cara que su amiga. Momotaro se fue a sentar a su lado sin reconocerla.

-Miyashiro tu al lado de Miyako –siguió diciendo Miss. Keane –Miyako ponte de pie para que Miyashiro sepa donde se tiene que sentar. –Miyako se puso de pie aun teniendo la cara de sorpresa. Miyashiro se fue a sentar sin reconocerla.

-Y por ultimo Kaoretsu, al lado de Kaoru. Kaoru por favor –Kaoru se levanto con una cara entre sorpresa y odio y Kaoretsu se fue a sentar a su lado.

Las clases pasaron normales hasta que llego la hora del recreo.

 **Con los chicos**

-Vamos a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer que tengo hambre –dice Miyashiro mientras le ruge la tripa.

-Tienes razón. Vamos –le da la razón Momotaro.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa sin darse cuenta de que desde la mesa de al lado tres chicas les observaban sospechosamente. Miyashiro fue a comprar algo mientras Momotaro y Kaoretsu vigilaban la mesa para que nadie se la quitara. Cuando Miyashiro regreso, empezaron a comer sin decir nada.

 **Con las chicas**

-No os parece raro que estén aquí –pregunto insegura Momoko.

-La verdad es que si es un poco raro –le apoyo Miyako.

-Seguro que están planeando algo –dice enfadada Kaoru.

-Pues yo creo que a lo mejor quieren cambiar –dice con timidez Miyako.

-Por favor Miyako como puedes pensar que ellos puedan…. –pero es interrumpida.

-Hola –dice amigablemente Miyashiro.

-¿Nos podemos sentar? Es que nos han echado de la mesa en la que estábamos –pregunta Momotaro señalando una mesa llena de profesores hablando sobre exámenes y alumnos.

-Claro –dice Miyako con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué! –dicen Momoko y Kaoru ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Miyako podemos hablar un segundo. –dice Momoko con una sonrisa falsa mientras se lleva a Miyako a rastras y Kaoru las sigue. –Pero que haces invitando a comer al enemigo. –susurra enfadada.

-Momoko tiene razón como se te ocurre –dice del mismo modo Kaoru.

-Pues como estáis tan seguras de que están aquí para armar algún lio podemos preguntarles mientras comemos –dice alegre Miyako. Momoko y Kaoru se quedan sorprendidas y después de pensarlo le dan la razón y vuelvan a la mesa.

-Hola de nuevo –dice Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Hemos estado hablando y queríamos proponerles jugar a algo para conocernos mejor –dijo Miyako con una sonrisa que hizo sonrosar a cierto rubio pero nadie lo noto.

-Está bien –dicen los tres chicos.

-Vale es un juego de preguntas, alguien hace una pregunta a una persona o a un grupo y estos contestan –explica Momoko.

-¿Y quien empieza? –pregunta desinteresadamente Kaoretsu.

-Empiezo yo –dice alegre Miyako. –Mi pregunta es para vosotros tres –dice señalando a los chicos -¿Cómo es que no habeis venido a la escuela hasta ahora?

-Puesssss… -dice nervioso Miyashiro.

-No teníamos tiempo para venir a la escuela y nos enseñaban en casa –se apresura a decir Momotaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aaaaaa –dice Miyako.

-Bien me toca –dice Miyashiro -¿Cómo sois vosotras? Me refiero a que carácter teneis, que os gusta y eso –dice mirando a las tres chicas.

-Pues Momoko es una otaku a la que le encantan los dulces y los comics además de que se enamora con facilidad y su color favorito es el rosa –dice Miyako con una sonrisa mientras que a Momoko le aparecía un aura asesina.

-Pues Kaoru es una marimacha que se viste como un chico, le encantan los deportes y su color favorito es el verde claro –dice con una sonrisa sádica mientras que a Kaoru le salía un aura como la de Momoko.

-Y Miyako es una chica a la que los chicos no dejan en paz, una obsesa de las compras y su color favorito es el celeste –dice Kaoru. En ese momento las tres se empezaron a ver con odio y con auras asesinas, y Miyashiro comprendió que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta –dice nervioso Momotaro para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente. -¿Que es lo que más os gusta hacer en vuestro tiempo libre?

-Comer dulces –dice Momoko calmándose.

-Diseñar –dice Miyako volviendo a su típica sonrisa.

-Estar con mis amigos –dice Kaoru más tranquila.

-Vale me toca –dice feliz Momoko –Pregunta general. ¿Cuál es vuestro lugar favorito?

-El rio, el parque y el bosque –dice Miyako.

-El parque de atracciones –dice Kaoru.

-La playa y la montaña –dice Momoko.

-El rio –dice Miyashiro.

-El parque de atracciones –dice Kaoretsu.

-La montaña –dice Momotaro.

\- Vaya que casualidad que nos gusten los mismos sitios –dice Miyashiro sonriente.

-Si bueno me toca –dice Kaoru –Ya que vosotros nos habéis preguntado a nosotras, ¿Cómo sois vosotros?

-Pues Momotaro es prácticamente igual que Momoko solo que no se enamora con facilidad, no puede comer chocolate y su color favorito es el rojo –dice Miyashiro.

-Kaoretsu es como Kaoru excepto porque es chico, es un poco adicto a coquetear con las chicas y su color favorito es el verde oscuro –dice Momotaro.

-Y Miyashiro es un chico que, al igual que a la rubia, los del género contrario no le dejan en paz por su cara de ángel y le gusta el azul oscuro –termina de decir Kaoretsu. –Y como última pregunta… ¿Por qué lleváis las tres el mismo cinturón pero en distinto color?

-A eso es parque…. –empieza a decir nerviosa Miyako.

-Porque los compramos juntas –acabo de decir Momoko y acto seguido toco la sirena.

...

¿Qué os parece? Acepto todo tipo de criticas tanto buenas como malas.

Bueno hasta la próxima.

Besooos (emoticono de beso)


	2. Chapter 2

Holiiiis, aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, iba a subir tambien un capitulo del otro si alguien me decia las parejas que queria para el siguiente, pero como nadie ha contestado... pues no sabia de quien hacerlo y parte de mi inspiracion se ha ido de vacaciones ¬¬

Bueno da igual, espero queos guste este capituloo. ~.~

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Rowdy Ruff Girls Z y Power Puff Boys Z?**

Los seis volvieron a clase y todo iba normal hasta que…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Las tres chicas se miran y asienten.

-Miss. Keane. –dicen las tres.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? –dice la maestra mientras todos se les quedan mirando.

-Mi lazo tiene la varicela. –dice Momoko.

-A mis coletas les duele la cabeza. –dice Miyako.

-La camiseta me habla. –dice Kaoru.

-Id a la enfermería.

-Gracias. –dicen las tres mientras van corriendo a la azotea.

-*¿A dónde habrán ido?*. -pregunta Miyashiro a Momotaro.

-*No me lo preguntes a mí, ni que fuera su niñera*. -responde este molesto. -*Además que más te da*.

-*Que todavía no has entendido que a la nenita le gusta la rubia*. -pregunta Kaoretsu con una sonrisa torcida.

-*Deja de decir tonterías*. -dice molesto el rubio mientras se sonroja.

 **Mientras con las chicas.**

En cuanto salieron de la clase fueron corriendo a la azotea. Una vez allí Momoko saco el transmisor de su cinturón y las otras dos se reunieron a su alrededor.

-¿Que pasa profesor? –pregunta Momoko.

-Chicas es Mojo, está en el centro de la ciudad. –dice serio el profesor.

-Vamos para allá profesor. –dice Momoko. –Chicas.

Las otras dos asienten y las tres empiezan a transformarse (sus trajes siguen siendo los mismos).

-Blossom. –dice Momoko.

-Bubbles. –dice Miyako.

-Buttercup. –dice Kaoru.

Y se van las tres volando a la ciudad. Cuando llegan ven a Mojo en un robot enorme que tira pieles de plátano.

-No me conseguiréis vencer súper tontas porque con este robot hare que os resbaléis, además de que tiene un rayo que quita los rayos Z oculto. Jajajajaja. –dice Mojo.

 **Mientras en clase.**

-*¿Qué tal si nos escapamos de clase y vamos a la ciudad a probar nuestros nuevos poderes?* -pregunta Kaoretsu con una sonrisa malvada.

-*tienes razón*. -le responde Momotaro. –Miss. Keane.

-Sí, que pasa.

-Mi gorra va a explotar. –dice Momotaro.

-Mi pelo tiene la tripa revuelta. –se apresura a decir Miyashiro.

-Mi camiseta va a vomitar. –dice Kaoretsu con cara de asco.

-Vaya creo que deberéis ir a la enfermería. –dice Miss. Keane.

-Si. –dicen los tres a la vez y van corriendo a la azotea.

Una vez en la azotea los chicos se transforman, sus ropas ya no son las de antes, ahora llevan una chaqueta negra de mangas por los codos y al final de las mangas una raya de su color y una r amarilla en el lado izquierdo, debajo de esta una camiseta de tirantes con el cuello negro y el resto de su respectivo color, un cinturón como el de las PPGZ pero en negro y con una r en el centro que es de sus respectivos colores, unos pantalones negros con líneas amarillas a los lados y unas zapatillas negras con los cordones de sus colores; y van volando a la ciudad.

 **Con Mojo y las chicas.**

-Jajajajaja. Da igual cuanto esquivéis mis ataques os derrotare. –dice Mojo mientras sigue lanzando rayos para absorber los rayos Z.

-Chicas tenemos que seguir esquivando los rayos y encontrar un momento para atacarle. –dice Blossom en modo líder.

En ese momento llegan los RRBZ.

-Hijos míos venís a ayudar a vuestra madre. –dice Mojo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah está bien por una vez te ayudaremos pero será la única vez. –dice resignado Brick.

-Bueno solo tenéis que sujetarlas para que yo les dé con mi rayo.

-Bien. –dicen los tres a la vez.

Acto seguido cada RRBZ se acerca rápidamente a su contraparte y sin que se den cuenta las sujetan. Brick abraza los brazos de Blossom de manera que no puede moverse, Boomer abraza a Bubbles por detrás de forma que queda inmovilizada y Butch con una mano retiene los brazos de Buttercup mientras que con la otra la abraza por la cintura y retiene los pies de Buttercup con los suyos.

-¿Pero qué? –dice confundida Blossom.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice un poco sonrosada Bubbles.

-¡Suéltame pedazo de idiota! –grita Buttercup muy pero que muy enfadada tratando de soltarse.

En ese momento Mojo lanzo el rayo pero también afecto a los RRBZ, que al parecer tenían auras grises, haciendo que soltaran a las PPGZ las cuales aprovecharon para destruir el robot de Mojo. Cuando se destruyo salieron tres rayos blancos y tres rayos grises que se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Los seis se dieron cuenta de esto y se fueron cada uno por la dirección de un rayo, las chicas por los blancos y los chicos por los grises.

-Profesor. –dice Blossom siguiendo un rayo blanco.

-Dime Blossom ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta extrañado el profesor.

-Al parecer al destruir el robot de Mojo han salido rayos Z yendo para distintas direcciones. –le explica Blossom.

-¿De qué color eran los rayos? –pregunta preocupado el profesor.

-Había tres blancos y tres grises. Nosotras estamos buscando cada una un rayo blanco pero los RRBZ creo que están siguiendo a los grises para que los afectados se unan a ellos. –dice Blossom preocupada.

-Está bien. En cuanto tengáis a los afectados por los rayos blancos reuniros y venid al laboratorio.

-Vale.

Blossom contacta con las chicas para avisarle.

 **Con los chicos**

-Si hay más rayos grises significa que habrá más como nosotros y será más fácil derrotar a esas piojosas. –piensa riendo malvadamente Brick.

En ese momento el rayo gris al que seguía se pone al lado del rayo blanco al que seguía Blossom y ambos rayos chocan en dos personas, una chica y un chico, provocando una explosión. Cuando el humo se va, Brick y Blossom, que hasta entonces habían estado peleándose verbalmente, observan a una niña de ojos verdes, pelo marrón claro hasta casi los tobillos con flequillo alborotado, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, lleva una chaqueta como las de los RRBZ solo que le llega justo por debajo del pecho y la raya multicolor al igual que la camiseta y la falda que es como la de las PPGZ, unos botines negros y un cinturón como el de los RRBZ pero con el centro multicolor; y a un niño de ojos verdes y pelo marrón claro corto, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, con un chaleco como el de las PPGZ solo que más largo y multicolor de colores claros encima de una camiseta de tirantes de bordes negros y el resto multicolor pero de colores más oscuros, un collar y guantes como los de la chicas pero las rayas de los guantes multicolor, unos pantalones y zapatillas como los de los RRBZ solo que con los cordones de su color y un cinturón como el de las chicas pero multicolor.

-Brightness. –dice la chica.

-Bright. –dice el chico.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Brightness extrañada.

En ese momento aparecen Bubbles y Buttercup acompañadas por dos chicos, el primero es de pelo naranja alborotado, ojos rosas, buen cuerpo, piel pálida e iba con la misma ropa que Bright pero en amarillo fosforito, y el otro es de pelo morado con un flequillo a lo emo sujetado con un pasador y ojos naranjas, buen cuerpo, piel pálida y con la misma ropa que los otros dos pero en gris; y Boomer y Butch acompañados de dos chicas, una de pelo rosa por mitad de la espalda rizado y ojos azules, buen cuerpo, piel pálida y el mismo traje que Brightness pero en amarillo fosforito, y la otra con el pelo verde hasta los hombros con un flequillo hasta casi los ojos perfectamente recto y ojos rojos, buen cuerpo, piel pálida y el mismo traje de las otras dos pero en gris.

-Blossom. –gritan Bubbles y Buttercup a la vez.

-Chicas, parece que también habéis encontrado a los otros dos a los que les afecto el rayo blanco. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Beast y el es Bolt. –dice el peli morado.

-¿Chicos como se llaman las chicas que os acompañan? –pregunta Brick un poco molesto por tener al lado a las PPGZ.

-Me llamo Belle y ella es Bree. –dice la peli verde.

-Y como se llama la enana de ahí. –pregunta Butch desinteresado.

-Ella es… -intenta decir Brick.

-¡Chicas! –grita entusiasmada Brightness saltando hacia Belle y Bree cayendo las tres al suelo.

En ese mismo instante.

-¡Chicos! –dice Bright haciendo lo mismo que Brightness pero con Beast y Bolt.

-Espera, ¿os conocéis? –pregunta Bubbles ya perdida de la conversación.

-Por supuesto, Bright y yo desde siempre y a ellos desde los cuatro años. –dice feliz Brightness.

-Bueno, ahora no es tiempo de discutir eso, mejor les llevamos a los seis al laboratorio con el profesor. –dice ya cansada Blossom.

-Espera, a los idiotas héroes os los podéis llevar pero las chicas son como nosotros así que se vienen con nosotros. –protesta Brick.

-Claro que no. –dicen las PPGZ a la vez.

-Claro que sí. –dicen los RRBZ de la misma forma.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si (mientras los otros veían a los que hablaban cada vez como en un partido de tenis).

-¡Basta! –gritan los otros seis ya cansados haciendo que los otros se callen asustados.

-Ninguno de nosotros va a ir con nadie así que adiós. –dice decidido Bright.

-Esperad no podéis ir por ahí así como así desperdigados. –dice Blossom tratando de convencerlos para que vayan con ellas.

-Lo sabemos por eso a partir de ahora nos podéis llamar Rowdy Ruff Girls Z. –dice Brightness.

-Y a nosotros Power Puff Boys Z. –dice Bright.

Después los seis se van volando a otra parte. Las chicas decidieron volver con el profesor para contarle lo ocurrido y los chicos volvieron a su casa porque la escuela ya había terminado.

Ya estaa. Me gustaria haber podido subir ayer este capitulo pero entre deberes, actividades extraescolares, falta de inspiracion, un mono (?) y dolores de cabezaaaaa... pues complicado.

Sheyla852: Me alegra que te guste la historia, me costo muchos quebraderos de cabeza pensar en las preguntas para el juego. Espero que tambien te guste este capítulo :)

HappyForAlways: ¿En serio es emocionante? Es que no creo que haya conseguido eso, soy muy mala escribiendo . Aunque estoy contenta de que creas que es emocionante y de que te guste. En cuanto a cuando subo... Cuando los planetas se alinean y hay luna nueva, se dice que hay escritores que atrapan la inspiracion y consiguen subir un nuevo capitulo...

En realidad actualizo los fics cuando tengo tiempo e inspiracion ^/./^

Bueno espero que os haya gustado a todos y si teneis alguna pregunta, peticion o chorrada que decir escribirlo en un review.

Besoooos y abraazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nueeeevooooo.**

Bueno, en principio este capítulo no iba a ser así, lo tenía pensado de otra manera pero no sabía desarrollarlo. Sin embargo, Sheyla852 me dio una idea mucho más mejor, así que cambie de opinion y acabó así. Gracias Sheyla852 y espero que te guste este capítulo ^.^

Advertencias: Puede que haya alguna falta de ortografía, aunque intento que no las haya.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si que lo hacen la historia y algunos personajes sacados de lo mas profundo de mi loca y delirante mente.

Nota de la autora: A.D.N. Advertencia Descargo y Nota... mucho sentido sigue sin tener, y mirad que le doy vueltas... No me entiendo ni a mi misma -.-'

 **Capítulo 3: Una larga noche.**

-Así que Rowdy Ruff Girls Z y Power Puff Boys Z. –Momoko y Kaoru ya le habían contado todo al profesor.

-Deberíamos volver a nuestras casas, ya es tarde. –dice Miyako.

-Miyako tiene razón mañana tenemos clases. –Apoya Momoko a su amiga.

Cada chica se fue a su casa.

 **Al día siguiente por la noche.**

El día de colegio había sido normal para nuestras heroínas, se habían dado cuenta de que en sus formas civiles los RRBZ podían no ser tan malos como transformados e incluso se empezaban a llevar bien, pero esta vez, este no era el tema por el que las tres se habían reunido, en ese momento tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Vale, entonces Miyako buscara al norte de la ciudad, Kaoru al este y yo al oeste y nos juntaremos en el centro para dar un vistazo al sur. –dijo Momoko para después transformarse las tres e ir volando cada una a su zona de la ciudad.

 **Con Bubbles.**

La rubia estaba sobrevolando la zona norte de la ciudad, aunque no se sentía muy cómoda buscando a los PPBZ y las RRGZ, sentía que nada de eso era necesario, pero no podía ir tal cual a sus amigas y decirles que no iba a buscar a esos chicos así porque sí. De lo distraída que iba no se dio cuenta de la estela azul oscuro que iba tan distraído como ella, por lo que, inevitablemente, se chocaron.

-¡Lo siento! –gritaron los dos rubios a la vez. Levantaron la vista encontrándose con un color de ojos parecido al suyo, pero uno más oscuro que otro.

-¿Boomer? –preguntó confusa la rubia mirando a su contraparte.

-Bubbles. –dijo este mirándola atentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron a la vez ambos rubios. Se miraron y volvieron a decir a la vez. –Buscar a lo PPBZ y las RRGZ. –ambos soltaron una ligera risa mientras un leve sonrojo casi inadvertible cubría sus mejillas.

-Parece que vosotros también habéis tenido la misma idea. –dice sonriente la chica mientras el chico le sonríe de vuelta.

-Si eso parece. –respondió el rubio. Tras unos segundos de silencio que les parecieron eternos el rubio añadió. –No sé por qué seguimos peleando, antes lo hacíamos solo para molestaros y llamar la atención de villanos más poderosos. Pero ahora, no entiendo porque lo seguimos haciendo. Los villanos cada vez aparecen menos, y nosotros ya nos estamos haciendo mayores como para seguir haciendo estas tonterías, aunque creo que mis hermanos no piensan lo mismo ¿no? –al decir lo último se giro hacia la rubia después de apartar la mirada de la iluminada ciudad a sus pies.

-Yo creo que tú siempre fuiste el más maduro de los tres. –dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa. Se quedaron un rato en un silencio cómodo mirando al horizonte.

-¡Boomer! –oyeron el grito que Brick pegó incluso antes de ver al propio peli rojo.

-Creo que tengo que irme. Adiós. –le dice el oji azul con una sonrisa justo antes de poner rumbo a donde se encontraban sus hermanos, la rubia le correspondió la sonrisa mientras veía como sus amigas aparecían casi al lado de los chicos, y tras una mirada de odio, cada grupo se fue por su lado. Al parecer Boomer y ella no eran los únicos que se habían encontrado en mitad de la búsqueda, aunque si los únicos que eran capaces de mantener una conversación sin insultos o intentar matarse, o al menos eso es lo que daban a entender los moretones de sus dos amigas. Miyako esa noche rio por lo bajo. Quizá sus amigas también debían de escuchar a Boomer. Después de todo era el único sensato de esos tres.

-Después de todo, la noche no ha ido tan mal como imaginaba. –se dice en un susurro mientras se queda dormida justo cuando el reloj da las tres de la noche. Todos se merecían un descanso.

Ya estaaaa. Bueno ya sabeis, si hay alguna palabra que no entedeis o algo me lo decis y tambien espero que me digaís que os a parecido, tanto para bien como para mal, aunque espero que sea para bien... Ya se que a sido mas corto pero es que tengo examenesss (puchero infantil), y esta semana todavía mas ya que solo me quedan... ¡26 dias de curso contando fines de semana! *·* estoy feeeliiii : ) y quiero que llegue ya el veraaaanoooooo.

Besos y abrazos para todoooos ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuuur.

Estaba estudiando frances cuando se me ocurrio como terminar este capítulo asi que me digo, ¿que mejor que saludar a tooodos en frances?...

Pues posiblemente cualquier cosa ^.^' Bueno a lo que vamos, tenia empezado este capítulo y no se me ocurrian mas cosas y me a costado mucho escribirlo asi queee... ¡espero que os gusteee!

 **Advertencias:** Humor, amistad, puede que romance y alguna falta de ortografiaa y muuuuucha locuuuraa.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** La PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si que lo hacen la historia y algun personaje que sale, aunque algunas ideas me las dais vosotros.

 **Notas de la autora:** No se cuando podre subir el siguiente ya que el finde que viene puede que me vaya de pijama paaartyyy pero intentare subir un capítulo aunque sea.

 **Capítulo 4: Alumnos nuevos y misterios.**

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela.**

Ya habían llegado todos a la clase y estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Buenos días chicos. –dice Miss. Keane al entrar.

-Buenos días Miss. Keane. –dicen todos a la vez.

-*Parecemos niños pequeños hablando así*. -le dice Kaoru a Momoko susurrando lo cual esta ríe por lo bajo.

-Al parecer este año mucha gente se une a nuestro instituto porque hoy tenemos seis alumnos nuevos. –dice Miss. Keane asombrando a todos los de la clase. –Bueno chicos pasad y presentaros, por cierto se va a poner un nuevo "juego" para los nuevos que consistirá en que vosotros les haréis las preguntas que queráis y ellos os responderán.

En ese momento entran en la clase tres chicas y tres chicos. La primera chica es de ojos verdes, pelo marrón claro hasta casi los tobillos con flequillo alborotado, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, lleva un vestido de tirantes verde que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo con un cinturón rojo, zapatillas verdes y un reloj negro con el centro multicolor y una R. La segunda es de pelo rosa por mitad de la espalda rizado y ojos azules, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, lleva una falda morada, una camisa azul debajo de una chaqueta verde, unas manoletinas azules y el mismo reloj que su amiga pero con el centro amarillo fosforito. Y la tercera es de pelo verde hasta casi los hombros y un flequillo perfectamente recto que le llegaba casi a los ojos, estos últimos rojos, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, vestía con un pantalón excesivamente corto de color negro, una camiseta de cuello muy ancho y ombliguera a raya rojas y blancas encima de un top negro de tirantes, unas zapatillas blancas con los cordones grises y un reloj como el de las otras pero en gris. El primer chico es de ojos verdes y pelo marrón claro corto, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, una camiseta de manga corta a rayas verdes oscuras y verdes claras, unos vaqueros largos, zapatillas verdes y un reloj blanco con el centro multicolor y una P. El segundo chico es de pelo naranja, ojos rosas, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, lleva una camisa de manga corta azul con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, unas zapatillas blancas y el mismo reloj que el primer chico pero amarillo fosforito. El último chico es de pelo morado con un flequillo emo sujetado con un pasador y ojos naranjas, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, viste unos vaqueros rojos oscuros, una camiseta azul oscura, unas zapatillas moradas con los cordones grises y un reloj como el de los otros dos pero el centro gris.

-Me llamo Reichel encantada de conoceros. –dice la castaña con una sonrisa. Todos los chicos menos tres se quedaron con cara de babosos *¬*.

-Yo soy Sophie. –dice la peli rosa. Y otra vez lo mismo que con la otra.

-Soy Claire encantada. –dice la peli verde. Y a los chicos no se les cambiaba la cara.

-Mi nombre es Richard. –continua el castaño. Y todas las chicas menos las ppgz dan suspiros de tontas enamoradas.

-Me llamo Mike. –dice el peli naranja. A las chicas de la clase ya les brillaban los ojos.

-Y yo soy Peter. –concluye el peli morado haciendo que las chicas de clase empiecen a babear sobre sus mesas.

- _¿Miyako a ti no te suenan los nuevos?_ -pregunta Momoko a trabes de una notita.

- _Claro que si son los PPBZ y las RRGZ._ -le responde asombrada y de la misma forma Miyako.

-Bueno chicos empecemos con el nuevo juego. –dice contenta Miss. Keane. –Himeko.

-Yo tengo una pregunta para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

-Pues adelante.

-La de los chicos: vosotros vais a ser mis futuros novios así que ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Paso. –dice Mike.

-No gracias. –dice Peter.

-¿Eres una chica? –pregunta con dudas Richard a lo que toda la clase se echa a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que soy una chica! –grita después de que todos se callen. –Y mi pregunta para las chicas: ¿Siempre os vestís de esa forma tan pobre?

-¿Y tú siempre eres tan fea e irritante? –responde al ataque Reichel a lo que otra vez toda la clase se echa a reír.

-Reichel es tu primer día no deberías tener ese comportamiento. –le regaña Miss. Keane.

-Si tiene razón Miss. Keane, lo siento Himeko. –dice Reichel asombrando a todo el aula.

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas. Randy.

-¿Por qué Reichel y Richard son más bajitos que el resto?

-Eso es porque a diferencia de nuestros amigos y todos vosotros, Reichel y yo tenemos 13 años y nos subieron unos cursos por tener matrícula de honor en todas las materias. –responde Richard sonriente a lo que todas las chicas menos las tres ya conocidas se ponen a babear y dicen comentarios tipo "me lo voy a comer a besos" o "que ricura".

–Bueno vuestros sitios serán los siguientes: Richard y Reichel al lado de Momotaro y Momoko. –los nombrados se levantan y los castaños se van a sentar. –Mike y Sophie al lado de Kaoru y Kaoretsu. –estos repiten la acción. –Y Peter y Claire al lado de Miyako y Miyashiro. –se van a sentar. –Ahora continuemos la clase.

En la hora del almuerzo, los ppbz y las rrgz decidieron sentarse con las ppgz para hablar.

-¿Y sois hermanos entre vosotros? Es que como os parecéis tanto –dice intrigada Kaoru.

-Pues realmente ninguno de nosotros tiene hermanos. –le dice Sophie un poco triste.

-Si nos disculpáis, tenemos cosas que hacer –dice Reichel con el flequillo haciéndole sombra en los ojos. Después de decir esto, ella y Richard (que estaba igual que Reichel) se levantan y se van dejando a tres ppgz muy extrañadas y a cuatro personas con la mirada triste.

Cuando sonó la sirena y volvieron a clase, vieron que Richard y Reichel ya estaban ahí y habían vuelto a ser los de antes puesto que estaban los dos con una sonrisa. Como el profesor que les tocaba no había ido, tenían una hora libre y después se acababan las clases así que les dejaron salir. Los ppbz y las rrgz estaban a punto de irse cuando Miyako se les acerca.

-Reichel. Sabemos quienes sois y que vosotros sabéis quienes somos nosotras así que me gustaría que nos acompañarais a ver al profesor. –le pide Miyako.

-Está bien –desiste Reichel sonriendo al igual que los otros cinco detrás de ella.

Gracias por leeeeeer y si estoy mas animada de lo normal, pero es que quedan menos de 20 días para que acabe el insti y el año que viene pasare a bachiller y eso me pone un taaanto hiperactiva, pero nada de que preocuparse.

 **Sheyla852:** me alegra que te guste y puse tu idea porque me parecio geniaaal y cuando la lei se me vinieron mil y una ideas a la cabeza, asi que gracias a ti ^.^

 **Mil3:** Tranqui yo a veces tambien me olvido de las cuentas o contraseñas que tengo, por algo me dicen que tengo memoria de pez .'. Que bien que te halla gustado y sobre lo de los examenes, te deseo suerteee para los que te quedaaaan. Me hace feliz el que no hallas encontrado nada malo, me anima a escribir mas. ;·)

Besooos y abracitooos para todoooos.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa a tooodooos :)

He intentado subirlo este fin de semana pero en serio a sido imposible .

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir ^.^' asi que...

 **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografia y bastantes tonterias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hacen algunos personajes que aparecen en esta historia y la historia en si.

 **Notas de la autora:** ... Espero que os guste ;·)

 **Capítulo 5: Rechazando ofertas y comienza el juego**

Los nueve llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Utonio.

-Hola chicas –saluda un distraído hombre de pelo negro con una bata de laboratorio haciendo quien sabe que.

-Hola profesor. ¿Y Ken y Poochy? –pregunta Momoko

-Han salido a comprar unas cosas y… -para de hablar al mirar a las chicas y ver a otras seis personas más -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son: Reichel, Sophie, Claire, Richard, Mike y Peter. También conocidos como los ppbz y las rrgz –dice Momoko señalando a cada uno.

-Así que estos son los famosos ppbz y rrgz –dice asombrado el profesor. –No os importara si os hago unas pruebas verdad. –Dice el profesor con brillos en sus ojos.

-¿Tiene que ver con agujas u osos panda? –pregunta seria Reichel.

-¿No? –responde o más bien pregunta extrañado el profesor.

-Entonces vale. –dice contento Richard.

Tumban a los seis en camillas y un rayo los analiza.

-Interesante. –dice el profesor revisando los resultados.

-¿Qué es interesante profesor? –pregunta Kaoru con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano.

-Los resultados de todos ellos son completamente diferentes a los vuestros y a los de los rrbz.

-¿Cómo que diferentes? –pregunta esta vez Momoko.

-Como si tuvieran algo en su interior.

-¿Cómo una doble personalidad? –vuelve a preguntar Kaoru.

-No sabría decirlo, seguiré investigando. Por cierto, chicos, ¿os gustaría trabajar con las chicas salvando la ciudad? –pregunta el profesor entusiasmado pensando en que iban a decir que sí.

-No gracias. –dice Reichel tranquilamente mientras el profesor en la misma pose se congela y aparece en un fondo de una ciudad que se rompe. –Nosotros no somos héroes por muchas razones, la principal nos encanta gastarle bromas a la gente y eso lo íbamos a hacer aunque no tuviéramos poderes. Además trabajamos solos. Ahora si nos disculpáis tenemos cosas que hacer. –terminado de decir esto, los seis chicos se fueron de allí, a punto de ser seguidos por Momoko y Kaoru si no llega a ser porque Miyako se lo impide.

-¿Qué haces Miyako? Hay que seguirles para evitar que molesten a los ciudadanos. –protesta Kaoru.

-No hace falta –dice seria Miyako.

-¿Cómo que no hace falta? –pregunta enfadada Momoko.

-Porque tengo la sensación de que no van a hacer nada que perjudique o dañe la ciudad, además no podemos estar atosigándolos siempre. –dice seria Miyako mientras ve por la ventana irse a los seis chicos.

 **Al día siguiente**

Era sábado por la mañana, aproximadamente las seis de la mañana y todo el mundo estaba dormido, o eso parecía porque seis personas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro preparando algo al parecer. Cogían cosas en un lado, las dejaban en otro, manipulaban las farolas,…

-Date prisa Mike, no tenemos todo el día –decía Reichel preocupada porque alguien se levantara y les viera.

-No me agobies si me ayudarais tardaría menos –se quejaba Mike al estar haciendo el todo el trabajo mientras el resto solo le miraban. –Ya está.

-Bien ahora solo falta un pequeño detalle así que vamos. –dicho esto todos fueron a un callejón y se transformaron.

-Brightness

-Bright

-Bree

-Bolt

-Belle

-Beast

Salieron volando del callejón a toda prisa hacia algún lado. Lo que no sabían es que tres cabelleras una peli naranja, una rubia y una azabache las observaban desde lo alto de un edificio.

-Espero que estés segura de esto Bubbles –dice Blossom mientras va al callejón a des transformarse seguida por las otras dos.

-Por supuesto –le respondió Miyako ya des transformada.

-Mas te vale porque si pasa algo te matare yo misma –le dice Kaoru mientras vuelve a su casa. Las otras dos imitan la acción después de despedirse.

Las ppgz estuvieron atentas todo el día para ver si pasaba algo pero fue un día normal. A las doce de la noche estaba todo el mundo durmiendo hasta que…

-¡Buenas noches Danville! –Empezó a sonar por toda la ciudad con la voz de Reichel -Sentimos si os despertamos a estas horas pero hay algo que tienen que saber.

-Así es señoras y señores, niños y niñas queríamos decirles que los Power Puff Boys z y las Rowdy Ruff Girls z han llegado a su ciudad. –se oyó ahora con la voz de Richard.

-No se crean que queremos destruirla ni nada por el estilo –dice la voz de Sophie.

-Solo la queremos hacer un poco más divertida. –sigue la voz de Mike.

-Pero no les vamos a decir cómo puesto que se arruinaría la diversión. –comenta la voz de Claire.

-Así que ahora les dejamos descansar pero para que nos recuerden –añade la voz de Peter.

-Les dejamos con nuestra primera sorpresa –concluyen todas la voces juntas.

En ese momento todas las farolas se apagaron y empezaron a verse fuegos artificiales con todo tipo de formas de corazón, de estrella,… hasta llegar al último que tenía un mensaje en el que ponía:

LOS POWER PUFF BOYS Z Y LAS ROWDY RUFF GIRLS Z

Además este último soltó confeti y serpentinas que llegaron a todas partes de la ciudad y globos salieron flotando por todas partes. Todas las personas de la ciudad miraban este espectáculo asombrados menos tres. Las tres pensando en que no eran malos al fin y al cabo.

Espero que os haya gustaaaaddooooo.

Se lo dedicaria a alguien o nombraria a alguien, pero nadie me dejo reviews en el capítulo anterior (Puchero adorable) aunque supongo que sera por examenes... asi que no pasa nada ^.^

Suerte a los que os queden exaaameneees y espero que los termineis prontooo.

Besos y abrazos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola...**

 **¡Lo siento! . Se que he tardado muuuuchooooo en subir un nuevo capítulo pero es que entre que no tenía inspiración, me fui de vacaciones sin internet y que cuando volví me empezo a ir mal el ordenador... Espero que no me odieis por tardar tanto y que leais el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Humor, tontadas, cosas sin sentido y demas cosas sacadas de mi medio delirante mente.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No, todavía no he conseguido que sea mia ninguna serie y eso incluye las PPGZ.

 **Notas de la autora:** Al que me deje un review le dedico el próximo capítulo.

 **Capitulo 6: Fiestas y más secretos**

Era domingo por la mañana y todos se preguntaban si aquellas desconocidas personas que habían dado tal espectáculo harían algo ese día. Mientras tanto en una casa bastante grande estilo japonés, más concretamente en una habitación celeste seis chicas hablaban muy animadamente.

-En serio que lo de ayer estuvo genial Reichel –dijo Momoko muy entusiasmada.

-¿Seguro que no os ayudo nadie? –pregunto Kaoru.

-Prometido por mi alma de bromista –dice Reichel con una mano en su corazón y la otra levantada a la altura de la cara.

-La verdad no fue nuestro mejor espectáculo pero estuvo bien –Dice contenta Sophie.

-Sí pero me compadezco de los pobres barrenderos por tener que limpiar todas las serpentinas y confeti –ríe Claire. Todas se ríen por el comentario.

-Y donde habéis dejado a los chicos porque es raro que no estén con vosotras –dice Miyako.

-Es que son unos flojos que no aguantan hasta tan tarde despiertos y nos han dicho que se iban a quedar toda la mañana durmiendo para compensar. –dice divertida Reichel mientras recuerda lo que dice.

-Podríamos hacer hoy una fiesta de pijamas todas juntas –sugiere Momoko entusiasmada

-Podría ser aquí ya que mi abuela está de viaje y me siento un poco sola –dice Miyako un poco apenada

-Entonces decidido: esta noche fiesta. Que cada una vaya a su casa a avisar y a coger sus cosas y nos vemos aquí a las dos y media para ir juntas al centro comercial a comer. –dice Reichel como toda una líder

-¡Sí! –gritan las otras a la vez

A las dos y media ya estaban todas en casa de Miyako dejando sus cosas. Cuando terminaron se fueron al centro comercial a comer al restaurante donde trabajaba la madre de Sophie. Allí se encontraron a alguien que no se esperaban: los rrbz.

-Hola chicas –saluda Momotaro.

-Hola –responden todas.

-¿Queréis sentaros? –pregunta Momoko señalando a tres de las sillas que aun estaban libres.

-Claro –contestaron los chicos sentándose.

 **Mientras en una gran mansión**

-¡Esto no puede ser! –Himeko gritaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. -¡Cómo es posible que el estúpido espectáculo de anoche este en primera página en vez de estar yo! ¡Además quiénes son esos Power Puff Boys Z y Rowdy Ruff Girls Z! No son nadie en comparación a mí. –Estaba a punto de tirarle de la cola a su gato pero se le ocurrió algo y no lo hizo –Eso es, eso me dará mucha más popularidad que a esos payasos de anoche. –dicho esto se fue a preparar todo para su plan.

 **A las nueve en la casa Gotokuji**

Ya estaban las seis chicas en la cocina preparando la cena, o por lo menos cuatro de ellas ya que las otras dos solo les fastidiaban tirándoles cosas.

-Podéis parar de una vez –pregunta Momoko un poco cansada.

-No –responde Kaoru tirándole un poco de harina.

-Por favor parad ya –les ruega Miyako.

-No –dice Claire tirándole sal.

-¡QUE PAREIS! –dice ya harta Reichel.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –gritan las dos a la vez mientras les tiran una mezcla entre harina, sal, huevos, agua, azúcar y mantequilla.

Y así es como se empieza una guerra de comida en la cocina. Ya a las diez y media estaban todas con sus pijamas puestos en la habitación de Miyako pensando en a que podrían jugar.

-¡Ya se! Juguemos a prueba o verdad –dice Momoko animadamente.

-Vale –contestan contentas las otras.

-Bien, yo empiezo –dice feliz Claire. –Kaoru prueba o verdad.

-Prueba –dice segura Kaoru haciendo que Claire sonriera tétricamente y las otras dos rrgz la miraran con lastima puesto que conocían los retos de su amiga.

-Pues dentro de poco se anunciara una fiesta y las chicas invitaran a los chicos así que te reto a que le pidas a Kaoretsu a ir contigo a la fiesta. –dice Claire con la misma sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE!? Ni loca hare eso. Además ¿Cómo sabes de una fiesta que aun no ha sido anunciada?

-Es cierto que aun no os hemos dicho cuales son nuestros poderes –dice inocentemente Reichel.

-Bueno pues la verdad es que Peter y yo podemos usar nuestros poderes sin transformarnos –dice Claire.

-Sí y sobre que poderes tenemos, Reichel y Richard controlan todo lo que tenga que ver con música, aunque eso ya se les daba genial antes de los poderes, Peter y Claire tienen poderes psíquicos y Mike y yo podemos formar campos de energía en nuestras manos. A parte de que todos tenemos un gran talento en el futbol, pero eso es desde antes de obtener los poderes.

-Eso lo explica –dice Miyako –Bueno Kaoru te toca.

-Está bien –dice de mal humor –Reichel prueba o verdad.

-Verdad.

-Chica lista.

-Me lo suelen decir.

-¿Por qué Richard y tu vais siempre juntos?

-Eso es porque somos mejores amigos desde pequeños –responde con una sonrisa.

Y así siguieron jugando diciendo unas veces verdad y otras reto, acabando todas teniendo que pedirle ir al baile a su contraparte. Finalmente se durmieron puesto que al día siguiente había clases.

 **A la mañana siguiente ya en el instituto**

Por todas las paredes y corchos de anuncios se veían carteles morados anunciando la gran fiesta que organizaba Himeko, obligando a ir con pareja e _invitando las chicas._

-Al final tenias razón –dice asombrada Momoko.

-Siempre la tengo –sonríe confiada Claire. En ese momento ve a su posible pareja para el baile –Enseguida vuelvo.

-Hola –dice amablemente Peter.

-Hola. ¿Ya sabes lo del baile? –Peter solo asiente con la cabeza –Pues había pensado que podríamos ir juntos como amigos –le dice tratando de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Bueno vale –le contesta este también un poco sonrojado.

-¡Holiiiiiiiiii! –saluda Reichel efusivamente que se había acercado junto al resto de chicas y chicos.

-Hola –responden ambos aun un poco sonrojados.

-Por cierto Richard tenemos que hablar sobre… _eso_ –dice Reichel.

-Es cierto. Vamos –dice Richard de forma seria.

Ambos se van bajo la mirada expectante de seis personas.

-Bien, alguien que me explique esto por favor –dice extrañado Miyashiro.

-Lo siento pero eso se lo tendrán que contar ellos. –dice Sophie triste. En ese momento le llega un mensaje al móvil –Aunque según este mensaje que me acaba de enviar Reichel os lo podemos contar. Hace ya unos años…

Os he dejado con la intriga ¿no?

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, que lo sigais leyendo aun con mis tardanzas y que dejeis reviews para poder dedicarle el capítulo a alguien o a varias personas ^.^

Y bueno... aquí responderia a cosas que me hubierais preguntado o dicho... pero nadie lo ha hecho T.T De todas formas y aunque se que nunca me haceis ni caso os digo que si no entendeis algo o quereis preguntarme o decirme alguna cosa que podeis decirmelo.

Besos y abrazos ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiiiiiii**

 **Esta vez he tardado menos ^.^**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo ya lotenía basicamente claro como iba a ser por lo que escribirlo fue mas bien rápido, así que no os he echo esperara *.* y eso me hace feliiiiiz. Claro, parte de mi felicidad se va al garete cuando recuerdo que...**

 **1\. Me he resfriado en verano... ¡Que clase de persona se resfria en verano! Pues yo claramente .**

 **2\. El martes que viene me voy de campamento, y no os hagais ideas raras, estoy deseando irme pero... ¡No podre escribiiiiiir! ToT**

 **Así que posiblemente este sea el último capítulo de julio y tendreis que esperar a agosto para el próximo. En serio siento si os hago esperar :(**

 **Bueno lo que importa ahora... os dejo con el capítulo :)**

 **Advertencias:** Puede haber alguna falta de ortografia así que me disculpo ya si las hay, tambien encontrareis cosas raras y retorcidas sacadas de mi delirante mente que os pueden causar confusion y si eso pasa, por favor preguntadme lo que no entendais.

 **Descargo de resposabilidad:** Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, si lo hacen algunos personajes que saldran a lo largo de la historia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Vale, tengo algo importante que deciros, y os lo voy a decir tambien abajo para asegurarme de que os enterais. HE CREADO UNA CUENTA DE INSTAGRAM PARA LOS QUE LEEIS MIS FICS Y TENEIS INSTAGRAM EN LA QUE VOY A IR SUBIENDO DIBUJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI QUE APARECEN EN LAS HISTORIAS, SI QUEREIS ALGUN PERSONAJE EN ESPECIAL PARA QUE SUBA O TENEIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA ALGUN PERSONAJE QUE QUERAIS CREAR VOSOTROS Y QUE LO META EN ALGUNA HISTORIA SOLO TENEIS QUE DECIRMELO TANTO POR INTAGRAM COMO POR AQUI CON ALGUN REVIEW. LA CUENTA SE LLAMA: sicopata_inactiva_love_candy

 **Ahora si que comience el capítulo ^.^**

 **Capitulo 7: Dolorosos recuerdos**

FLAS BACK

 _Era un día normal en Danville, Richard y Reichel aun no se habían mudado a España y vivían junto a sus hermanos…_

-Creí que dijisteis que no tenían hermanos –dice Momoko, a lo cual todos le mandan callar.

 _Ejem, como decía aun no se habían mudado a España._

 _Se puede observar a Reichel con aproximadamente 4 años. Esta se estaba terminando de cepillar su largo pelo._

 _-¡Reichel date prisa o no llegaremos! –le grita mientras entra en el cuarto una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, pelo rosa atado en una coleta baja al lado que le llegaba casi a la cadera atada por un lazo blanco, ojos naranjas, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes rosa claro, una falda hasta mitad del muslo amarilla clara con una pequeña abertura al lado y unas sandalias blancas._

 _-No te preocupes Naomi, ya voy –dice la pequeña Reichel dedicándole una sonrisa a la mas mayor de sus hermanas._

 _Al bajar y entrar al salón, las dos hermanas vieron al resto de sus hermanas armando un gran alboroto, porque claro, convivir 13 hermanas con un gusto diferente cada una en la misma casa no era fácil._

 _-Es que no entiendo porque hemos tenido que quedar con ese grupo de… de… memos –dice una chica de cabello rojo y como si levitara, de unos 10 años, ojos marrones oscuros, piel pálida, buen cuerpo para su edad, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba su tripa descubierta, una falda hasta mitad del muslo negra con una cadena cruzándola, unas botas altas negras, un collar de pinchos negro y unos nudillos iguales al collar en la mano izquierda y un guante negro en la derecha._

 _-Carlota tiene razón, no tenemos porque ir –le secunda a la pelirroja una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros atados a una trenza alta de lado por dos lazos amarillos, de 11 años, ojos rosas, una gorra roja de lado de forma que la trenza sale por el agujero de atrás de esta, una camiseta ancha azul oscura, una falda morada hasta mitad del muslo, zapatos del mismo color y un collar dorado con un reloj colgando._

 _-Carlota, Paula ya basta, que clase de ejemplo les estáis dando a nuestras hermanas pequeñas –dice enfadada una chica de 14 años, pelo azul claro ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos rojos, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, una cinta morada sujetándole el pelo, unas gafas sin cristales, una camiseta amarillo con un escote que se parecía al de corazón, pero no lo era, amarilla y de manga larga con una flor rosa en el centro, pantalones rosas con flores azules y moradas y unos tacones amarillos, observando a las menores allí presentes._

 _-No te preocupes Burbuja, a nosotras nos caen bien –dice una niña de 5 años de pelo verde recogido en una coleta alta que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y era sujeta con un pequeño moño rojo, ojos azules verdosos, piel pálida, cuerpo normal en una niña de 5 años, una camiseta azul clara de tirantes con un 80 en la parte izquierda, una falda amarilla hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas azules._

 _-Eso ya lo sé Lucia, pero me preocupa que se os pegue su tontería –dice con una sonrisa la peli azul respondiendo al nombre de Burbuja._

 _-Que bien que os lleváis por aquí –dice divertida Naomi llamando la atención de todas las allí presentes._

 _-¿A caso esperabas algo diferente? –pregunta una peli blanca con el pelo estilo afro, de 15 años, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, unas gafas de sol que tapan sus ojos añiles, una camiseta azul que solo cubre el pecho y con escote, un top blanco debajo de esta, unos pantalones largos de campana azules y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón negros._

 _-Es cierto, ya sebes como son. Se pasan el día discutiendo –dice divertida una niña de 6 años, rubia con dos trenzas bajas atadas por dos lazos azules y dos verdes, ojos morados, piel pálida, una camisa celeste de mangas hasta los codos abierta, una camiseta morada debajo, una falda verde y zapatos del mismo color._

 _-Sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo –advierte una chica de 13 años, pelo negro atado a una coleta alta de lado sujeta por un lazo gris, ojos marrones claros, buen cuerpo, piel pálida, lleva un vestido negro de mangas largas, los extremos de estas y el de la falda acaban en picos y unos botines de cordones negros._

 _-Cat tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos yendo si no queremos que se vuelvan a enfadar –dice una chica de 12 años, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, pelo añil atado a una coleta baja atrás sujeta por un lazo blanco, ojos negros, un sombrero blanco, una camiseta blanca, que deja sin cubrir la tripa, de un tirante y una manga hasta mitad del antebrazo que deja descubierto un hombro, falda blanca y zapatos de tacón bajo blancos._

 _-Si –asienten a la vez dos chicas, una de ellas de 7 años, pelo morado sujeto a dos coletas bajas por dos lazos rojos, ojos blancos, piel pálida, un vestido rojo de manga corta, la parte de arriba es pegada al cuerpo con una raya de borde de nube blanco, la parte de abajo es suelta y con vuelo a partir de la cadera y llega hasta el suelo con un triangulo de bordes en forma de nube color rosa y todos los bordes del vestido son en forma de nubes blancos. La otra es de 8 años, pelo azul verdoso recogido en una trenza baja atrás con una goma fucsia, ojos azules claros, piel pálida, vestido fucsia de hombros caídos que llega hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros._

 _-Pues que alguien vaya a buscar a Érica y nos vamos –dice Naomi._

 _-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí –dice una chica de 9 años, cabello naranja atado a dos trenzas altas por cuatro lazos negros con el centro de calaveras moradas, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, camiseta negra de manga corta con una calavera morada en el centro, un cinturón morado con pequeñas calaveras grises, una falda negra y zapatillas del mismo color._

 _-Pues en ese caso vamos –dice entusiasta Reichel mientras abre la puerta._

 ** _Después de un largo viaje en un autobús alquilado con sus misteriosos acompañantes_**

 _Se ve a Reichel, Lucia, la rubia de ojos morados cuyo nombre es Sofía, a la peli morada llamada Amapola y a la chica de 8 años llamada Margarita jugar al pilla pilla con un Richard de 4 años; un niño peli verde y ojos azules verdosos de unos 5 años, piel pálida, vestía una camiseta de manga corta amarilla, unos vaqueros claros y unas zapatillas blancas con los cordones rojos; un rubio de ojos morados, piel pálida, 6 años, llevaba una camisa verde clara, unos vaqueros normales y unas zapatillas azules; un niño de pelo morado y ojos blancos, de 7 años, piel pálida, una camiseta de manga corta roja con detalles blancos, un chaleco negro encima de esta, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir negros; y un niño de 8 años, pelo azul verdoso, ojos azules claros, piel pálida, llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y una corbata fucsia._

 _En otro lado se ve a Carlota, Paula y Érica mirando desafiantes a tres muchachos. El primero de ellos tenía el pelo rojo y de punta, ojos marrones oscuros, 10 años, piel pálida, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos nudillos de pinchos negros en ambas manos, unos jeans negros con una cadena colgando y unas zapatillas negras. El segundo es de pelo marrón, ojos rosas, piel pálida, 11 años, una gorra negra con toques rojos, una camiseta roja ancha, unos vaqueros caídos y anchos, unas deportivas negras y unas cadenas amarillas colgadas del cuello con el símbolo $ al final. El último era de cabello naranja, 9 años, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, una camiseta negra de manga larga con una calavera blanca en el centro, unos vaqueros casi negros y unas zapatillas negras._

 _Por último se ve al resto de las hermanas preparando la comida junto con 5 jóvenes. El que hablaba con Daniela era un peli añil de ojos negros, 12 años, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, un chaleco negro abierto encima de una camiseta blanca de manga corta, vaqueros negros, zapatillas grises y un sombrero negro. Naomi, Teresa y Burbuja estaban hablando y riendo con tres chicos; el primero de pelo rosa, ojos naranjas, 16 años, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta amarilla claro, unos pantalones rojos claros y unas zapatillas blancas; el segundo era un muchacho de 15 años, pelo blanco y al estilo afro como Teresa pero más corto, unas gafas de sol ocultando sus ojos añiles, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, vestía un chaleco azul claro con una camiseta blanca de tirantes pegada, unos pantalones de campana azules y unos zapatos negros; el tercero era de 14 años, pelo azul y largo sujeto por una cinta añil, ojos rojos, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, tenía un chaleco amarillo abierto dejando ver su pecho, unos pantalones verdes claros y unas sandalias marrones. Por último, Cat estaba conversando con un chico de cabello negro, ojos marrones claros, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, 13 años, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color._

 _-¡Chicos la comida ya esta lista! –grita Naomi._

 _-Definitivamente has perdido Samuel –le dice Sofía al rubio con el que habían jugado hasta hace unos momentos._

 _-¡Pero estoy seguro de que había pillado a Mario! –se queja Samuel con un adorable puchero señalando al chico de pelo azul verdoso._

 _-Ya dejad de discutir quien ha perdido y sentaos a comer –dice el peli rosa_

 _-Vale Nick –dicen los 10 niños mientras se sientan_

 _-¡Eres la persona más idiota que he conocido en la vida! –le grita Carlota al peli rojo_

 _-¡Pues por lo menos no soy tan feo como tú! –le contraataca este._

 _-Carlota, Carlos dejad de pelearos –dice la peli rosa –deberíais aprender de Érica y Erick._

 _En ese momento se ve a los dos peli naranjas dándose puñetazos y patadas._

 _-Olvidad lo dicho, pero mirad a Paolo y a Paula –dice la peli rosa. Cuando se gira ve a los dos castaños sin ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada –por lo menos no pelean ¿no? –dice con una gotita en la nuca_

 _-¿Daniel, Coin, Bultrix, Terens podéis ir sirviendo la comida? –dice Nick refiriéndose al peli añil, al moreno, al peli azul y al peli blanco respectivamente._

 _-Claro –responden los cuatro a la vez mientras empiezan a repartir la comida_

 _-Lucas, Alfonso no os peleéis –dice cansado Nick viendo a sus hermanos peli verde y peli morado respectivamente pelearse por un trozo de carne_

 _-¡Ha empezado el! –gritan los dos a la vez_

 _Después de una tarde llena de juegos, peleas, broncas y demás cosas, los 26 jóvenes decidieron volver a la ciudad, pero a mitad de camino, algo hizo que el autobús callera por un precipicio dejando como únicos supervivientes a los dos pequeños castaños puesto que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas les habían protegido con sus propios cuerpos._

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y hoy es el aniversario del accidente –concluye Sophie su relato

-Es la historia más triste que he oído nunca –dice Momoko llorando a mares

-Tampoco es tan triste –dice Kaoru intentando no dejar salir las lágrimas, a lo que Kaoretsu, que estaba en las mismas, asiente. Miyashiro y Miyako lloraban tanto que ni siquiera podían hablar, y Momotaro soltaba alguna que otra lágrima.

-Lo importante es que este es el primer año que los chicos están donde enterraron a sus hermanos desde el funeral y quieren que estemos con ellos ya que para el mundo, sus hermanos eran unos don nadie y no tienen a nadie más.

-¿Y cuando irán? –pregunta Miyashiro que ya había conseguido terminar de llorar.

-Hoy por la tarde

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sus padres no estaban con ellos? –pregunta Momotaro ya que los padres de los castaños no habían sido nombrados en todo el relato.

-Tanto Reichel como Richard tenían enfermedades importantes, Richard una de pulmones y Reichel de corazón, un día antes del día en que ambos morirían aparecieron dos donantes misteriosos que donaron su corazón y pulmones para salvar a los pequeños de tres años. Las operaciones salieron bien, pero cuando despertaron, descubrieron que aquellos dos donantes misteriosos eran sus padres. Sus madres entraron en depresión y cuando cumplieron los 4 años las dos murieron.

-No puedo creer todo lo que han sufrido ya desde pequeños –dice triste Miyako.

-¡Holiiiiiiiiii! –Grita Reichel con una sonrisa –Pero a que vienen esas caras tan tristes –dice inclinando la cabeza para un lado. Todos la miraron asombrados. Como, habiendo sufrido tanto, podía estar tan sonriente. Como no estaba llorando como la pequeña niña de 13 años que era. –Mira que sois raritos. –dijo mirándolos raro al ver que no dejaban de mirarle.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a clase. –dijo Claire sacando a todos de la burbuja de compasión hacia los dos pequeños.

-¡Cierto! La Himeko esa es muy rarita también. Ha venido corriendo hacia nosotros de la nada diciendo que teníamos que ir si o si a la fiesta. Después se ha ido corriendo gritando que el chico más guapo y adorable del cole iba a ir a su fiesta con ella. –dice Reichel con una mirada confusa mientras recordaba lo sucedido minutos antes.

-Tu ni caso, está loca. –le dice Momoko caminando hacia clase.

 **Fin del capítuuuloooo**

 **¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, mejorable, un autentico desastre?**

 **Espero que comenteis algo para ir mejorando la historia y que sea mas de vuestro agrado, acepto criticas de todo tipo: buenas, malas...**

 **Aquí respondería lo que me hubierais mandado... que ha sido nada.**

 **Y bueno vuelvo a repetir lo de arriba:**

 _ **HE CREADO UNA CUENTA DE INSTAGRAM PARA LOS QUE LEEIS MIS FICS Y TENEIS INSTAGRAM EN LA QUE VOY A IR SUBIENDO DIBUJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI QUE APARECEN EN LAS HISTORIAS, SI QUEREIS ALGUN PERSONAJE EN ESPECIAL PARA QUE SUBA O TENEIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA ALGUN PERSONAJE QUE QUERAIS CREAR VOSOTROS Y QUE LO META EN ALGUNA HISTORIA SOLO TENEIS QUE DECIRMELO TANTO POR INTAGRAM COMO POR AQUI CON ALGUN REVIEW. LA CUENTA SE LLAMA: sicopata_inactiva_love_candy**_

 **Eso es todo ^.^ espero que os halla gustado y que tengais paciencia para el próximo capítulo hasta que vuelva del campamento...**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOOOOOS ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Holiiii

Por fin despues de lo que parecen años, subo otro capítulo y me hae mucha ilusión. Siento no haber subido antes, pero no se me ocurria como seguir ^.^''

Pero lo importante es que por fin he podido subir un nuevo capítulo y esperoque os guste.

 **Advertencias:** Puede que haya alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado así que me disculpo de antemano.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Las PPgz no me pertenecen, si lo hacen algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Leed las notas del final y dejadme reviews por fis.

 **Capitulo 8: Una fiesta de locos parte 1**

Los días fueron pasando normales, excepto por alguna que otra intervención por parte del nuevo sexteto, y así llego el día del baile.

 **Casa de Miyako**

Estaba la rubia terminando de arreglarse. Llevaba un vestido azul claro suelto desde debajo del pecho y que le llegaba hasta poco antes de la rodilla. Llevaba unas manoletinas azules marinas. Había quedado con Miyashiro en verse en la escuela para ir juntos a la mansión Shirogane.

-Ya me voy abuela. –dijo la rubia mientras salía por la puerta.

-Adiós pequeña. Pásatelo bien y no vuelvas muy tarde.

-Está bien abuelita.

Y con eso, nuestra rubia favorita salió de su casa en dirección al colegio.

 **Casa de los RRBZ**

-¡Momotaro, donde esta mi camisa! –gritaba un rubio desde dentro de su armario.

-¡Yo que se afeminado, pregúntale al emo! –le devolvió el grito el oji rojo mientras se terminaba de peinar en el baño.

-¡A mí no me metáis en eso, que se yo donde está la estúpida camisa! –respondió el tercero buscando algo debajo de la cama. Finalmente, Miyashiro encontró la camisa y Kaoretsu lo que parecía ser una pajarita de color verde. Los tres ya estaban listos, sin embargo tan nerviosos que no podían ni salir por la puerta de la casa.

 **Casa de Momoko**

La peli roja se miraba al espejo. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y puesto un ligero maquillaje casi imperceptible. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes fucsia que se ajustaba hasta la cadera y después iba suelto hasta las rodillas con unas manoletinas rojas. ¿Para qué se había arreglado tanto? Solo iba a ir a un baile con el estúpido de Brick como pareja. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo le iba pareciendo menos estúpido y más… ¿lindo? No, tenía que estar confundida.

Dando un último suspiro, salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir al punto de encuentro despidiéndose de sus padres e ignorando las burlas constantes de su pequeña hermana.

 **Casa de Kaoru**

-Mi pequeña ha crecido tanto. –decía un hombre alto y con una máscara puesta. La oji verde apretó los puños tratando de calmarse.

-Guau hermanita, pero si hasta pareces chica. –dijo su hermano mayor mientras él y Shou se empezaban a reír. La chica soltó un bufido y miró su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido que le había comprado su madre de manga corta verde y que llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con unas manoletinas verdes. Su madre le había planchado el pelo y la menor no se sentía ella misma. Se sentía un maniquí de tienda, y eso no le gustaba. Para apaciguar un poco esa sensación, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos negros debajo, sin embargo, no hacían mucho efecto. Se había planteado el no ir al baile, pero al ver los ojos ilusionados de su madre no pudo hacerlo, por lo que sin mediar palabra, abandono su casa oyendo todavía desde fuera las risas de sus hermanos.

Realmente odiaba los bailes.

 **Se que es un poco corto, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada más y preferí poner todo lo que sucede en la fiesta seguido y que esto fuera como una introdicción a la fiesta .**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que me digais que os parece.**

 **Dentro de siete días empiezo las clases y puede que me venga la inspiración o se vaya todavía más lejos por lo que no sé cuando podre subir más capítulos. Tened paciencia conmigo ~**

 **Besoos y abrazoooos para toooodooooos.**


End file.
